User talk:Krosa73
Thank You! Thanks Karen! You're right - that was exactly what I was doing. I think I've got the hang of it now. The formatting is different here than what I'm used to, so I really appreciate your help. Bionic4ever 21:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hello from Number73 Hi Karen, Funny how we both have the number 73 in our usernames. Mine comes from doing an edit on the Get Smart Wiki, as well as from my love for the British television show 'No 73'. I am not (yet) very active on wikipedia, being busy as an IMDb contributer. The Bionic wiki has been very handy to me while doing updates on that site. For instance, I am in the proces of posting links to episodes from this wiki to the IMDb. But now that I have written a mini bio for the character of Victoria Webster. Can you tell me how to make her page look a bit more professional by adding the red box and some pictures already available on 'The Peeping Blonde' episode page? René aka Number73 The Bionic Karen Your Bionic Beauty Salon will be waiting here when you return! — Paul (talk) 19:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for clearing up that mystery! It's nice to know I'm not imagining things! 23skidoo 15:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC) * Thanks also for fixing that rather silly error on the Landis article. My brain skipped a track, obviously! 23skidoo 17:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Cross-response Damn right, you owe me an email. I want to hear all about Fansource from your perspective! Where have you been, anyway? CzechOut (our newest operative) and I have been holding down the fort. Is it mid-terms already? Go easy on them! Email me all the news! As for this title issue, it does need to be deleted as another publication uses the same title (in fact, I'll do that right now). — Paul (talk) 17:48, 21 November 2007 (U Karen is on Fire! Whoohoo! — Paul (talk) 13:10, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Check out the new pics and stuff! Yay! I was going to suggest that you do this very thing! Which reminds me, I have photos and videos that I need to share with the group! I owe you an email! Watch for it. — Paul (talk) 13:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, it was fun adding the pictures! Too bad I don't have any of Lee to add. But hopefully I can afford Fansource and add some of Lindsay. Karen (talk) 19:52, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not trying to rein in on someone else's parade but if you're referring to the sudden influx of screengrabs, they were from me. I recently came into possesion of every SMDM and BW episode on DVD (except for Sanctuary Earth). I've been try to submit at least 10 pics to this wiki per week. However Karen has been reformatting them to thumbnails because I don't know how to --Agent X 22:51, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I have an umbrella. But, I think Alex7000 was talking about the pictures I added to my user page. ::::And Agent X, don't worry about reformatting, I don't mind. But, all you do to format them is add |thumb after the .jpg and before the ]]. The |''' is the pipe symbol, and you get it by pressing '''shift and the \ (which is the key above ENTER). It would look like this: ' '. Karen (talk) 20:07, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I just found your BC 2.0 pics a little while ago and I was coming here to delete my comment because I already feel stupid enoungh. BTW thank you for the help and cool pics--Agent X 04:29, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::No worries Agent X, it was an honest mistake. And I've enjoyed your contributions to the Wiki. Karen (talk) 04:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, Karen! My name is Paul, one of the admins here. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page (as I do every time I attempt to edit!) or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to your contributions. I can see that you've already started contributing -- that's great! This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 12:55, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Collaboration Hi Karen, I took your suggestion and am starting to upload pics for Deadly Ringer. If you'd like, I'd love if you would help me edit the character bios for this episode. We make a great team! One thing I found odd, is the entry for guest star Stacy. In the seating chart, her fullname is shown as Stacy O'Brien, but isn't that the actress's name as well? So confusing. And is Jim Parriot the son of the writer James D. Parriot? How can we find out? — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 15:43, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Joe - I was pretty excited when you posted the first pages, especially with the prison guard quotes. Umm, let me just interupt myself here. I don't think I know proper etiquette for the Wiki yet. I assume that I respond here and not on my talk page. Is it proper for me to paste your message, or is it more of an exchange? If you don't know the answer, you can just make one up and I would never know. Okay, back to the business at hand. I would love to go through and help edit the characters with you. As we speak, or type, I am finishing A Thing of the Past, and want some sort of feedback before I do anything like that again. Paul mentioned having very detailed summaries, with play-by-play and spoilers. But I'm thinking I went overboard. :As for the names of the students... well, I could make up a pretty good answer, but here's the short, long version. The writers went wild and never seemed to care much about continuity. I'm trying to remember which student it is in this episode that has a different name in another (I think it's Jody). The writers also used names of crew for characters, so it could be a little wacky. I seem to remember Stacy having the same name as the actress. And I think the character Jim Parriot was named after the writer himself. :Last thing... I hope I didn't mess your pictures up for the prison guard. On the page I was working on, it had a guard character that was linked to the guard from Deadly Ringer. I made an attempt at correcting it, but don't know if I made it worse or not. It seems to be working ok. Karen (talk) 16:26, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :: Hi Karen, as you can see I'm having alot of fun with this. I suppose if we each reply on the others talk page, we'll get the notification message that a response was sent, but then the thread is lost. I'm confused by this. :: Regarding the guard, I tried capturing the essence of that guard at her meanest. In the character bios, I'm inserting gallery pics that demonstrate their essence, like the evil Harkens and Weber attempting to murder Jaime. Another example is the Dr. Brandes - the scientist who invented the Delta Circuit module. I felt it important to include pics of the things those characters invented, manipulated, affected right in their bio page. It relates the character to their personality/actions. What do you think of this idea? :: Didn't know that about the inconsistency among the students - makes for interesting trivia. Regarding Stacy O'Brien, I've learned that before editing any pages, its critical to get the category name correct, otherwise a 2nd page must be created (the correction) and the original erroneous page deleted. It's my biggest frustration. Like for example, Warden Cooper. Should he be under Warden Cooper, or simply Cooper? Same for Stacy :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 16:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hi Joe - as far as responding on each other's page, I think you've got the right idea, that way we receive the notification. About losing the thread, don't worry, I've got just enough Obsessive Compulsive Disorder in that I'll copy what I write each time, so that when you send yours, there will be a continuous thread. :::I definately like the idea of 'capturing the essence' of the characters, and I think you are doing a wonderful job with the pictures. I'm mentally going back and thinking who I did not do justice to in writing their bio (I'm not even going to mention that I was so proud of what I was writing for Mark, when I had an unfortunate incident with my internet). I also like that you are including their inventions or other objects of importance, I don't think that I've paid as much attention to the affects of the objects on the people as driving force or part of their personality. I really like that focus for the character bios. :::As far as names go, I'm more partial to including their title in the first use of their name (as well as the credits), and then maybe shortening it with the additional references - that is if the information is provided. For example, Warden Cooper. The first reference would be Warden Cooper. Next reference could either be Warden or Cooper. By haveing the full reference first, it allows for more variety later. But, as one of my university advisers used to say, "This is not the hill to die on." - so I'm open to either way on this one. Karen (talk) 19:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Karen, Warden Cooper works just fine. In the absence of a first name, using a title is recommended. — Paul (talk) 12:14, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Update from FuzzyLogic OK, I think I'm nearly done with Deadly Ringer parts 1 and 2. I also updated the character bios from Mirror Image - check them out, and feel free to add more. I don't know the nervous man's name that Jaime took hostage at the depot in Part 2, do you? Could that be Bill? I added his pic to the Deadly_Ringer_%28Part_II%29 main page until I find him a good home - haha. I also included some images on the main page you edited here: A_Thing_of_the_Past. Finally, check out the youtube intros and world videos I added here: The_Six_Million_Dollar_Man and The_Bionic_Woman all all 3 episodes featuring Lisa Galloway. Oh, and while searching youtube, I also found and added this clip: On_the_Run. This should keep you busy viewing for awhile :) — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 15:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that! Hi, Karen, Forgot to log in before I made that change to Welcome Home Jaime. I'm sorry about that. I also noticed on that same page that the lines between Jaime and Helen about Helen wanting a bionic fingernail are printed twice - once by themselves and once in a longer version of the conversation. I left that alone, as I didn't want to delete someone else's contribution. Beth, aka bionic4ever How do I...? I wanted to add my comments at the top...how do I do that? What I write seems to keep ending up at the bottom of the page. Bionic4ever 20:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC)